landofkhaiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Volke Traxex
Character Background Before meeting the party Volke was born from the shadows into his Faction (Family) 33 years ago in a small civilization known as Falmat. Falmat was made 500 years ago by a group of Drows that were branded as heretics for disobeying Lolth, the queen of all Drows. Some Drows escaped far away from their original large civilization called Lithesen, and ruled by anger at Lithesen and Lolth, pledged to become the strongest civilization ever known. They started worshiping a new diety, Kiaransalee-a demigoddess of vengeance. These Drows made it so that training was the very air they breathed. After several generations, factions began to emerge out of Falmat. Skipping back to 33 years ago, Volke was born in the seventh faction-the Traxex faction. Within each faction trains each Drow. At birth, each Drow is assigned a faction. This becomes the closest thing they have to a family. As soon as he was able to hold a weapon, he was rigorously trained until he was ten when he entered the Spider's Den-a process that happens every generation to weed out the weak and make the stronger much stronger. This happens once every 25 years. Each faction sends all their youth to participate, and usually only around 10% survive. The Spider's Den represented the danger of Lolth-who was not only the main god of Drow in the Lithesen civilization, but was also a goddess of spiders. This was to be a reminder toi the inhabitants of Falmat that all this brutality was to one day take down Lolth and Lithesen. Inside the Spider's Den, the participants would not only face opsticals and traps made to kill them, but they were also put against each other. After the factions had been around for awhile, the third faction-the Yukuroz faction-had become the most powerful, and had an amazing amount of survivors exit the Spider's Den. In fact, no one from the faction had died in the Spider's Den for 100 years. This was quite the opposite for the Traxex faction, where not one Drow had survived for 30 years. There were 27 participants in the Spider's Den this time, and there was a lot of hype over the four Drows from the Yukuroz faction, ranging from ages 15-35. No one could believe that a 10-year-old Drow could survive. But Volke did survive. He ended up killing three of the Yukuroz faction. This caused controversy over all of Falmat. They said the Spider's Den was poorly made. They questioned its effectiveness because of the only survivor. And the Yukuroz faction became furious. Tensions built and built between the Yukuroz faction and the Traxex faction for the next five years until the most powerful Drow from the Yukuroz family-a 47 year old trained assassin-wiped out the entire Traxex faction when their guard was down. Traxex woke to the sound of fighting and immediately went out to see what was going on. As soon as he stepped out, the only ones he could call family were being slaughtered at the hands of his now mortal enemy-Drisinil Yukuroz. Volke tried to defeat him, but he was powerless against such a foe. He had the skill to escape with his life, and fled from Falmat to the outside world. He was shocked. He had lived mostly underground his whole life, and to see the outside world was truly awesome. Upon leaving Falmat, he pledged himself to The Raven Queen diety-out of a feeling of fate. He was meant to obtain revenge, and lead Drisinil to his doom and death. But he had to become stronger. He took on jobs as an assassin to sharpen his skills. He killed without hesitation, and made it by in the world. When he was 19, he took on a job that was above him. He was to kill a guild leader. He didn't know the guild, what they did, or what they represnted because he didn't aski, but Volke knew the leader would be powerful. He snuck into his home and killed the guild leader. Volke was amazed at how well his stealth had been, and how easy the task was. But then, on his way out, he was spotted, and cursed by the man that had found him. Volke escaped again. But soon later began to feel the effects of the curse. It was a curse that would end up putting him to sleep for ten years. He went into seclusion, hiding from the dangers of the outside world-the guild members that were no doubt searching for revenge. He fell asleep. When he awoke, he was 29, and took a time to recover from the many years of hibernation his body had done. He still wanted revenge, but now he was not so careless. He took his time in renewing the skills he had lost, and stayed down, so as not to endanger himself. After four years of staying in seclusion and renewing lost skills, Volke felt something. He wasn't sure what it was, only that he felt drawn to it. Like something important was going to happen. He traveled as fast as he could and found a group that was about to go into a very dangerous battle. Volke instinctively joined the party, not knowing where it would lead him, but knowing that whatever it was-he was meant to do it. After meeting the Party Volke has gone through many changes throughout his time serving the party. At first, Volke was merely an assassin and hired hand under "The Shards of Khaios." He was going on a whim that he was supposed to take this job, but in a more definable goal he was working up his skills to find and kill Drisinil-his bitter rival. He grew to have an interesting sort of care for the party-or at the very least-certain members. He didn't like them. He wasn't their friend. But there was a connection he couldn't explain. Seeing as how Volke never had friends and hadn't cared about anyone at all in so long, this connection made an impact. He fought alongside them, and saw the strength they developed by working together united in a team. This lead Volke to question the way he was going about his mission to kill Drisinil-among other personal views. Volke was an eternal loner and outsider, but it wasn't the case any more. He had to explore this team building and learn to trust others to make himself stronger. It was at that moment Volke decided he needed an apprentice. After being subdued, Volke offered a proposal to the goblin Daas. He grew to like Daas-not in the conventional way considering Volke hasn't really had true friendship, but by the sheer discovery and path Volke unlocked training Daas. After some deciding, he left the party in search of Drisinil and to continue to train Daas. He wanted to work on the things he learned traveling with the group and finally defeat Drisinil. He did not know whether he would return to The Shards, but as fate would have it he was lead right back to where they were because Drisinil was a member of the rival party "The Hunters of the Sky." Before this, he went to see his village-which had been all but obliterated besides his old acquaintance Zilvae and several other survivors over a faction dispute based out of revenge and power. Volke grew to realize that there was something that he wasn't getting. The party's unity became more attractive of a concept, but he couldn't go back yet. He couldn't face the obvious answers in front of him, and continued to focus on killing Drisinil. Volke and Daas took on a series of other missions to prepare themselves while Volke hired Zilvae to go find the party and report back to him what she found-and this was how Volke realized Drisinil was in Thunderspire Labryinth. He hunted him down and killed him while meeting back up with the party. Volke realized then that Drisinil was not a goal he should have aspired to. Volke realized that revenge was pointless, and that the protection of the things he cared about-Daas and the party was more important. The unity, connection, and even friendship he found in the party was something he had never really experienced. He realized that this was the key to all good things, but that those who are evil-like Drisinil-tear that unity apart. Thus, Volke dedicated his service to destroying evil, and dedicated his life to serving The Silver Flame in what ways his skills permitted. Good had to vanquish evil, so the union of goodness will allow for peace and prosperty worldwide. However, with this change in character after killing Drisinil, it was difficult for Volke to conquer his dark, cruel, and brutal nature. Whereas he always wants to do good, sometimes old habits will fight their way through. Volke naturally became a team leader at the beginning of the adventures in Qatif and has continually been tested in his resolve-finding that judging good from evil is not always so easy. Character Dispositions Daas Almost like a son. He cares a lot for him, but is strict about getting him to learn more fighting techniques and do the right thing. However much Volke doesn't show it, he enjoys Daas' carefree spirit. Galvanizer A curious case indeed, but has absolute trust and comradery from the shared view with The Silver Flame and a general wish to do good and smite evil. Galvinizer also ensures the health of the party, and ensures everyone works together to simply help the goodness of the world. Azh'riaan Someone that Volke sympathizes greatly with given his background, but also is happy to see his more virtuous side come out. He has times where it completely slips which Volke understands, but tries to not show as much as the current leader. They each try to help contain their madness, and Volke knows Azh'riaan has his back. Rook Rook is somewhat of a fool. His personality is insufferable, but he does everything for the right reasons. He gets into a lot of trouble and gets out of a lot of trouble with his words. Rook is too bent on rules sometimes to see the better solution for the good of everyone. He is a great warrior of goodness, but there is also something that seems off about him... Qebehsenuef He hardly knows anything about him, but knows enough that he is the reason Volke joined in the first place, and a brilliant mind that leads "The Shards of Khaios" to fight evil and protect the innocent. Has a logical mind that Volke is in favor of, but Volke doesn't connect much with him-mostly out of lack of contact. Grumuush Volke thinks he is valuable, and he has most certainly earned his keep, but he fights for the wrong reasons. His violent perspective leads to more choas then order, and as far as connection he almost sees Grumuush as a dumb brute. Zerthimon/Suzaku In both of them he sees his old self. The free agent, but with a curious attachment to the party. Volke likes and dislikes them for this reason. Volke doesn't know if he can trust them. They could be spies for all he knows. Since Zerthimon suddenly disappeared, and they have no other bond other than their curiousity they are dubious characters. Volke doesn't trust them, but thinks they have earned respect out of his understanding of their personalities and their fighting prowess alongside Volke.